Kururu/Gallery
Character References Official 6Kururu.jpg Kururu referance.jpg Kururu Sprites.png Old anime height chart.jpg Costumes Kururu and keroro's arfos.png|Kururu's Afro. Giroro and Kururu's afros.png Kuroko is sorry she's late gurls.png|Kururuko Keroro Gunsou 306.avi snapshot 16.13 -2015.04.10 19.12.42-.png|306B - Result of Dororou. kuru.png|Kururu as Naruto (ep 340) 2242 03 a.jpg|Magician Kururu. 2242 07 a.jpg| Deep-Sea King Kururu. 2242 11 a.jpg|Yabui Kururu. Transformations Akina is acting oddd.png|Kururu as Akina Hinata. Akina as kururu.png|Akina in Kururu's body. Kururu_v16_c135_01.jpg|Kururu as a member of the Galaxy Group Kururu Dragon by AdmiralHowl.jpg|Dragon Kururu. Greenkululu.png Cat Angol Mois, Kururu, Shin Keroro.png|Kururu transformed into a cat through Dororo's ninja training Kururu_01.jpg|Friend Kururu Manga Manga-Vol-3-Kururu-sgt-frog-keroro-gunso-6564349-600-577.jpg Kururu's curry hat.png Aki's Idol Outfit.png KururuNatuyuki.png KeroKuruGiroTama.jpg Anime Kururu Epic.jpg tumblr_m1s0jiIVqA1qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m1s0qhieid1qix6r8.jpg 250px-Kululu2.png Chibi+Kururu.jpg KeroroGunsoMovie2.jpg KeroroGunsoMovie27.jpg tumblr_lugyeqXzUw1qb0cxyo4_250.png tumblr_m5sn0htO5N1r19nibo1_500.png tumblr_m5iyaaejJO1qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m55utaCM251qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m55uurMf201qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m55uvbeb2f1qix6r8.jpg Kururu eating.gif|Click to see it move. Kururu glasses.gif Humankururu.gif|Click to see it move. Keroro 61B new animation.png xxxxx.jpg GhostKururu.JPG Wax hurts.png Kururu sleeping.png Time out for the tadpoles.png Diamond Kururu.png Kururu with his radio attena.png Kururu sings.png Kururuoko is adorable.png Kururuoko knocked out.png Kururu is acting odd as well.png Kuru blushing.jpg Mois's soda drinks brought to you by Kururu.png This is what nightmares are made of.png Aki Hinata, Natsumi Hinata, Fuyuki Hinata, Mutsumi Saburo, Momoka Nishizawa, Tamama & Keroro.png Retract the claws.png NTTama.png Super Kururu Brothers fdetauring all the crude drawings and eating purple mushrooms.png Fuyuki, Natsumi, Mois and Poyon in Episode 224.png Poyon persecution Keroro in Episode 224.png 120220141125163309.png You taste like Curry.png O Mois talking about the Keroro platoons stature.png OMG it's Kururu.png Kururu in a wig.png Kururu and Curry plus puppy he found equalds.png Giro-kun you aight.png And my assitance.png 225 died.png Before use.png We wonder where Tamama went.png TamamaPlatoon.png Transformation.PNG This is how you hold spoons brah.png Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 7.10.02 PM.png Kururu Robot.png Characters of Keroro Gunso.png Keroro died.png Keroro in ICU.png Keroro Platoon, Fuyuki and Mois in 65.png Keroro Gunso Ending.png Kururu chuckle.gif Kururuko .jpg Tumblr m5acjgwlul1r19nibo1 500.png Tumblr m55vj2I5hQ1qix6r8.jpg Tumblr m55vlbvLEk1qix6r8.jpg 20060310-kururu1.jpg Space cops.jpg Kururu being possesed.png Tumblr m55uvy5nI21qix6r8.jpg Tumblr m55ux8gYtV1qix6r8.jpg Tumblr m55uxnhRZE1qix6r8.jpg Tumblr m55v3lfuuf1qix6r8.jpg Tumblr m55vaskXJ51qix6r8.jpg Tumblr m55vlsfRxF1qix6r8.jpg Tumblr m55vm8v16W1qix6r8.jpg Tumblr m55vjprpUN1qix6r8.jpg Tumblr m55ln5HnbA1rnt643.gif M1iku2Zvs1qix.jpg Tumblr_m1ikvo9BR31qix6r8.jpg Tumblr m1ikw9zoYI1qix6r8.jpg Tumblr_m1ikwsnHMj1qix6r8.jpg Tumblr_m1ikxrHC9r1qix6r8.jpg Tumblr_m1il0qSpPs1qix6r8.jpg Tumblr_m1il25wYJQ1qix6r8.jpg FubaKururu.gif DJkururu.jpg Kururu laugh.gif Kurururoku_really_icon.jpg OoO.jpg Dfdffd.jpg Wbs.jpg Cvcvcv.jpg Kimono Dancing.png Sgt 3.jpg Movie Kuru-chan what happened.png Kururu' annoyed now.png I'm falling.png The picyure at the end.png Tumblr mak5rdz5h81r0foo1o1 r5 250.gif|Akuaku after swallowing Kururu. Kerorogunsou-1-thumb-47.jpg Curtain call.png Games Keroro x Summons Board Meeting the Curry Hacker.png|Kururu on the Summon Board. Chibi Kururu Icon.png Sergent Major Kururu Puzzle Attack Mode.png|Kururu Attack Mode on the Summon Board. Chibi Kuru.jpg Img4.jpg Keroro Gunso the Super Movie: Gekishin Dragon Warriors de arimasu! (game) Kururu warrior kero.png DRAGON966.png 4Kururu.png Keroro RPG RPG Keroro, Dororo and Kururu.jpg 1194689-032_screen_large.jpg Keroro_RPG_RRPPGG.jpg Image_thumb355.png Image_thumb349.png T_kero.jpg RPG sprites plus Mois.png Kemono Friends Fem Kururu's Profile.jpg|Kururu's Profile. Kururu_expressions_01.jpg|Kururu's expressions Keroro_Platoon_outfit_02.jpg|The Keroro Platoon wearing school uniforms Keroro_Platoon_outfit_03.jpg|The Keroro Platoon wearing PE uniforms Keroro_Platoon_outfit_01.jpg|The Keroro Platoon wearing sport jerseys Keroro_Platoon_outfit_04_color_b.jpg|The Keroro Platoon wearing maid uniforms Keroro_Platoon_outfit_05.jpg|The Keroro Platoon wearing bridal dresses Keroro_Platoon_outfit_06b.jpg|The Keroro platoon wearing swimsuits Kururu_All_Outfits.png|Kururu wearing all optional outfits Flash Series Kururu Sticker New.png Kururu's school Outffit.png Look what I found.png Keroro flashanime file006 03 zpsa6d6df4f.jpg Kururu With no glasses.png|Kururu without his glasses in the Keroro (Flash Series). Kuru-623-2.png Kururu's new design.jpg Miscellaneous Kururu_kkkk_kkkkkk.jpg img_chara_04.jpg|Movie 5 profile. Uchuudemottomogirigirinacd 5.jpg|Kururu on the cover of Keroro Gunso: The Last Space CD 5 cover. Kururu the commissioner.png Manga volume 11.jpg|Kururu on the Volume 11 cover. Keroro and the gang.png Chibi Saburo and Kurur.png 20070807 f69e02e43d2fcef55e52bhaeXD3cRQ26.jpg Kururu's card on the website.png|Kururu's profile on The Flash Series website. Keroro gunso 13 box spine.jpg Keroro Special Miracle pack cover.jpg|Kururu on the cover of the Keroro Special Miracle Pack. Keroro.Gunsou.full.644831.jpg|Movie 5 Illustration by Mine Yoshizaki. Cover for Keroro voliume 25.5 dvd cover.jpg|Kururu on the K25.5 DVD cover. Keroro_Gunso_volume_12.jpg Keroro_and_bros.png Kururu as he appears in Monster Hunter.png|Kururu as he appears in the Keroro x Monster Hunter Big Game Hunting Quest. Musha keroro main image.jpg Kururu & saburo.jpeg Category:Gallery